Star Trek: Enter The Borg Part. One of Three
by kevinrs13
Summary: The original Star Trek is found by the Borg who seek to destroy them but Kirk won't let them. R


  
  
  
  
  
  
"Captain's log star date 11.24.2600, the crew and I are celebrating over our victory of defeating a race of alien and getting out of that system"  
Kirk said as the space ship flew gently by a planet, but some thing not of known kind lurked in the abyss a undetectable force....the Borg.  
  
"Mr.Spock, why not celebrating its a joyous day..." Kirk said   
Spock looked at the Captain and said "Captain there is never an appropriate time to celebrate theres always a new trouble or danger out there in this endless universe" Kirk seemed confused by Spocks Enygmaic words that were always an answer surrounded by a puzzle.  
  
  
With out warning the ship shook and the alarm turned on the lights dimned Kirk ran to the bridge as Bones and Spock followed. "Mr.Sulu, status report?" Kirk said as he sat down in his Captain's chair "sir!,life support has failed,torpedo bay has been damaged and levels one too three have been blown away!" Sulu replied. Kirk sat back thinking what to do then "Sulu,shut the emergency doors in the lower floors and try to get those life support systems back on!" Mc Coy got up "Jim!, what could possibly have that much power in one blow!?", Kirk looked towards him not worried and answered him "Bones,I personally do not know". Spock walked up beside the captain and suggested "captain may i suggest you turn on the screen to see what hit us?" Kirk the ordered Sulu to open the screen. Kirk stood open and looked "I don't see any thing" he said then Spock walked up to Sulu and said "zoom out 100 times" so Sulu followed the command, then they saw some thing so terrifying a ship almost the size of a planet the ship was black and gray with green lights on it, it was the ship of the borg.  
  
Bones turned to Kirk "Jim,could that possibly be a ship?" Kirk thought for a sec "im sorry bones but by the looks of it that thing,is a ship of some kind" Bones then looked down and said "were all doomed" Kirk said to Bones "no, we don't know if that blast came from them". Kirk then tapped Sulu on the shoulder and tolled him "try to make contact with the ship" "yes captain" Sulu replied, then a woman with mechanical parts on her appeared on the screen "ah,captain James T. Kirk" she said. Kirk stood "how do you know my name?" Kirk asked "your a legend from where Im from" she replied, Kirk was confused "where exactly do you come from?" he asked, silence falled apon the conversation then "im from 2000 years in the future from yours" she answered. Kirk froze apon he answer "thats impossible time travel is not able to be done yet" he said "but James in the future there is" she replied in a smug way.  
  
Kirk did not think the borg possesed a threat apon the people in the universe but he did not know that their mission was to assimalate others to become borgs. "captain, may i have permission to board..a..my crew is low on food since our trip" Spock turned to Kirk "captain,its not logical to let these beings on board we know nothing of their nature" "but Spock we would not want a inerstelice war on our hands" Bones stepped next to Spock "Spock, Jim's right, we can't let a war happen we have to help them" Bones said.  
  
So they had to let the Borg on the ship for the fate of the Star Fleet, "captain,can me and my landing party rest here for the period while the rest of the ship repiars our damages" the borg queen asked "well, sure" Kirk answered. What Kirk didn't know was that his descision would be a futal doom for his crew and him self.  
  
While that night when about 95% of the crew was sleeping the borg walked around assimalating the crew. But Scotty threw the alarm when the borg got to the engenering deck, Kirk's communicator beeped and kirk answered "Kirk here" "Capin its Scotty the creatures they are turning the crew into the creatures they are!" Kirk was surprised by what he said "Scotty get up here and away from them,now!". The communicator was silent "Scotty?...Scotty?..oh no..noooo" Kirk got up and dressed and got a phaser and went to wake Bones and Spock. Once at Spock's quarters he opened the door and walked upside to Spock "Spock!,wake up man our lives are at stake!" Kirk said in a hurry Spock got up slightly "captain a officer only works efficiently when full sleep is atained" "Spock! the things their killing the crew you must wake up faster or we, will be next" Kirk said. Quickly Spock and Kirk headed for Mc Coy's quarters once they got there Kirk tolled Bones what was going on and he got up and followed them to the bridge.  
  
Once they got to the bridge and entered they were at gun point and tolled to sit, the screen of the borg queen appeared "a..captain i intend your having an enjoyable time" she said Kirk made a face of anger "whats the meaning of this you'll gain nothing by killing us!, whats your plan?" the queen paused for a second "captain if i stop you the future is stopped and i would not kill you just use you for Star Fleet access by assimalating you". Kirk's eye's bulged "you mean you'd change us to the mindless beings like your self!?" "James,James,James my people are not mindless just under my control" the queen answered him "so i would have to obey your command for atturnity?" Kirk replied questioningly "yes" she answered "now take them to the assimalation unit to be assimalted" she said to Scotty who now was a Borg. Kirk being dragged with Spock and Bones he said "Scotty its Kirk if your still in there help us destroy these inhumain creatures!" Scotty looked down at him "i am a slave to my queen and you are to become one...with the borg". Bones looked towards Kirk "Jim,it's no use Scotty is no more only a computerized copy of him" Kirk asked Spock "Spock what, are the possibilites of us escaping?" "well captain a million to one" Spock answered Bones then said to Spock "well thats comforting, were all going to die, thanks Spock" "your welcome doctor" Spock said.  
  
Once they get to the assimilation unit Spock is first into the assimilation unit, then while the borg are standing there Kirk remembers the phazers and kill all the borgs in the room "well, that was easier than i thought" Kirk said then made a little laugh. Bones acted quick and hit the assimalation machine breaking it then Kirk pulled out Spock "Spock, are you alright!?" Kirk said worried, Spock got up "captain, apparently it has no effect on me since i have no serious emotions to be assimalated" Spock said. Kirk then lifting Spock to his feet after falling he said "we must go stop these so called Borg,for the,sake of the universe" Kirk,Bones, and Spock run down the hall way down to transporter room "Spock get the transporter online and beam both me and Mc coy to the star fleet head quarters" Kirk said in a hurry. Spock pressed a bunch of buttons "good luck captain" Spock said as Bones and Kirk dematerialized and dissapeared.  
  
Kirk and Bones appear on the star fleet command station a captain turns "Kirk!" he said then he says "what are you doing here and not commanding your ship!?" Kirk froze for a second then answered "sir, my ship has been taken over along with the crew". This captain then said "how could your crew be taken over they have to follow commands no matter what" Kirk then with a quick movement "these things turned my crew into the creatures they are, go see for yourself but bring some weapons or you won't come back"  
  
  
The Captain took with him tweenty men and he did not return for him and his men had been assimalated and now were soul less beings.  
  
Kirk sat a seat at a table and listned to the council speak "we have no decision but too fight" Kirk stood up "no, are you mad! they'll change us too!" Kirk said in an out rage, "captain kirk your out of your juristiction to begin with now sit down!" the council men said "no,council men your out of your juristiction and i will not sit down, for people are dieing as we speak". Kirk got up and charged infront of the council men and said "council men if we don't act quickly millions will be assimalated or die and to want the guilt of that is your fault?, do u?" the council men paused then said "security take captain kirk here and Mc coy to cell block 2305". Bones turned to Kirk "now what were the last hope of the universe and were getting thrown into a cell where we can't be heared" he said then Kirk is fidling with some thing "if im right these phazer cells mixxed with these electirc charges on the gaurds tasers should make a cross effect and knock them out" does what he said and the gaurds fall to the ground "yes, now lets go bones" Kirk said in a hurry as Mc coy stopped him "Jim!, where are we going to hide on a star fleet station?!" "look we have to get to the contact room to send a message" Kirk said then ran down to the contact floor.  
  
Kirk set up the controls to contact some one "who are you going to contact?" Bones asked "an enemy" Kirk said as he finished and the Klingon leader appeared on screen "ah, James long time no hear come to surrender?..heh heh" Kirk walked infront of the screen "no,a truce,i need your help,a race has come before our universe in atent to change us to how they are cyborgs". "Kirk am i supposed to fall for your trickery yet again im not a fool" the Klingon leader said while sitting in his chair "i could not trick you a Klingon of such high intelligence" Kirk said "compliments will get you now where captain,out" as the screen message dissapeared.  
"damn it!" Kirk shouted in frustration then he hit the chair next to him.  
  
Kirk pulled out his communicator and contacted Spock "Spock,beam us aboard we have plans to carry out" "ah,captain that would not be such a good idea" the borg queen answers "what have done with Spock" Kirk asked immpatiently "Spock's here but not for long captain" she answered. "no,no,no!" Kirk said in a rage "Jim, what is it?" Bones asked "they have Spock and are going to kill him" Kirk answered. Kirk tried sending a message to the Vulcans about the borg they agreed to side with them to destroy the borg even if it meant the destruction of the star fleet. Yet the Klingons still disagreed to the whole ordeal until, "SIR! were being blasted out of the SK......" a klingon troop screamed as the ship he was on exploded from the borg "thats the the borg!" the klingon leader said in fear while sitting in his captain chair. Then a message came through "hello...do you still want to ignore the borg?" Kirk asked standing on a Vulcan Ship the klingon leader said "umm...im sorry i can not accept for the honor of my people, messafe out".   
  
As Vulcan Ships blasted the borg it seemed the borg would win when out of a dark side of the universe came millions of Klingon ships "hello, Kirk here comes the calvery" the alliance between Klingon and Vulcan was winning. "A the persistnet captain Kirk and his Vulcan friend, huh where is Spock?" the klingon leader asked "he was sadly captured by the borg...." Kirk answered "umm....Jim you should come see this, now!". Kirk and the Klingon leader walked over to the window where they see a huge green light inside the borg ship then gigantic beam blows up 90% of the battling ships "dear lord" Kirk said for the first time in fear.  
  
The Klingon Leader turned and said "its impossible to beat them now, impossible!" Kirk swings his whole body around "no!" he said Bones turned and asked "no, what jim?" Kirk walked around the bridge "we were the first in the universe we let no animal,weather or even illness stop us we provailed so many times together all in one,a brotherin....im sorry but i will not give up even if it comes to taking one ship and attacking them myself for there is always hope, in the darkest hour or place in the universe there is always a little flame of hope in either a grown man or a small little boy". Kirk then goes to the cargo bay "im going out there" he said "Jim!,you can't be serious you'll die" Mc Coy said but his words had logic "yes but doctor if my death saves people all over than my death will not be in vain for i will have died while billions would have survived" kirk said.  
  
Passing all the ships and laser blasts Kirk flew straight at the ship when the communicator came on "Jim, your not thinking straight come back here" Kirk then turned of the communicator "im sorry Bones but this must be done for the sake of all that is". The Borg ship is getting ready to fire apon the sun to cause a super nova to destroy the universe when the ship Kirk's in flies into the blast generator and the whole ship implodes in a weird way. "JIM!" Bones yelled.  
  
Then the next scene is a honorable star fleet funeral for Captain James T. Kirk over 6,000,000 people attended, Spock got up to the micophone "the captain was a kind giving man who would do anything for his crew even a new recruit that he did not know why he would do some thing for a person he did not know or why he would even share kindness with an enemy, yet it did not make him weak it made him strong...he made me know emotions that most Vulcans don't know of you could say he was my best friend , my only friend" then Spock sat down. Bones got up to the stand "he may of not been the most logical captain but he was a damn good one, his reckless ness may have got us in o some scapes but he got us out, but i think that in every one of us is a piece of captain Kirk because his death brought all races here today to honor the greatest man who ever live, thank you and thank you to Jim".  
  
But is it possible that james t. Kirk could be dead or just by chance could he be alive in some distant future and would that mean the borg still posses a threat or Kirk dead along with the borg we'll see.......to be continued.  



End file.
